Shades of Blue
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Trigon no longer has a hold over Raven's emotions meaning she's free to feel them but she's afraid to tell the others so when she's alone she expresses her emotions as much as possible. Would you like to see how she expresses them? Detailed summary inside
1. Alone At Last

**A/N:** Ello Ello Ello what's going on 'ere then? Well it's a new story of course! And before you say anything I know the title's kinda crappy but oh well, I was at a creative loss! Anyway, read, enjoy and possibly review! (PLEASE)

**Full Summary**: Trigon's gone and everything's back to normal. Raven's still her grumpy, loner, mood self . . . or is she? People aren't always the same when they're alone. Surrounded by people, Raven is quiet, subdued and mood but when everyone's gone, how is she? Read on and find out. Eventually Robin/Raven, also some hints at Jinx/Cy (cos they're so darn cute). Also there may be some Star and Terra bashing. I hate Terra for what she did to the team and BB but I don't hate star, she's just fun to be mean to . . . don't hate me!

On another note, I will try and update regularly but I'm not good at sticking to a schedule cos I'm just too damn lazy/forgetful heh so, yeah that's it. Oh and also. . .

I OWN NOTHING. NONE OF THIS IS MINE AND IT NEVER WILL BE sob! Though if I had my own way, I'd own Robin and BB . . .

**

* * *

**

**SHADES OF BLUE**

_Chapter one: Alone At Last_

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and it was quite warm out, though not stiflingly hot, which was unusual for a day in autumn. Normally rain lashed against the windows as the winds howled around the city, chilling every person to the core, reminding them that winter was on its way. So it was no wonder really that every person in Jump City was out enjoying the warmth, each person realising that this might be the last day of good weather for a while.

"Friends, please may we journey out into the city? It is so beautiful outside." Asked Starfire who was floating beside on of the large windows, gazing out across the water at the pier and city it was attached to.

"Is it?" asked Beast Boy, looking up from the game he was playing, which he had been playing since he had woken up "Oh, it is." He continued, squinting as he looked out the window "I was sure it was cloudy when I woke up."

"It was, Beast Boy." said Robin from where he sat at the computer, no doubt looking at some file on some new villain.

"Oh." Replied Beast Boy, he saved his game and turned off the game station "So where are we going then?"

"Excuse me?" asked Robin, actually looking away from the monitor to glance at Beast Boy.

"You heard Star, let's go out." Said Beast Boy "Oh I know, we could go to the park, or the pier, or out for a pizza."

"Or to the mall of shopping!" input Starfire, spinning gleefully in the air.

"Er . . . or not." Said Beast Boy, not keen on the idea of following Starfire into shop after shop looking at odd items of clothing in shockingly bright colours.

"Well, I guess we could go out, there doesn't seem to be any major bad guy activity going on today." Said Robin, stepping away from his computer and stretching "And I guess it could be fun to get out of the tower, what do you think Raven, wanna come with us?"

"No." she replied curtly, not looking up from her book.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy, his voice high pitched and whiney "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Where?" asked Cyborg, walking through the doors and into the recreational room.

"We're going out." Replied Beast Boy, standing up and puffing out his chest.

Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks "You and Raven?" he asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh hell no." Raven replied, looking murderously up from her book "The day I date this idiot is the day penguins take over the world."

"All things considered Raven," Robin said thoughtfully from where he stood "Penguins could actually take over the world, I mean, every other creature, Earth bound or otherwise has tried to, so why not penguins?"

"I find it slightly odd that you of all people consider the idea of penguins taking over the world plausible Boy Blunder." Raven replied, raising an eyebrow at his suggestion. A small blush crept across Robin's cheeks before he could subdue it at the playful nickname Raven used from him and the discussion about penguins was lost from his mind.

"So friends, where are we venturing to?" Asked Starfire, excited by the prospect of being outside and having fun with her friends.

"Erm . . ." said Beast Boy with the most absurd look across his face, it was obvious he was trying to think.

"Why don't we go to the park and just, you know, hang out." Said Cyborg, realising that it would be a while before Beast Boy thought up any ideas.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Robin "We could go for pizza before, I'm quite hungry."

"Come on then." Said Cyborg, heading out of the room toward the garage with both Beast Boy and Starfire hot on his heels. Robin turned to follow them but realised that Raven had not set her book down, nor had she made a move to rise out of her seat.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked as he approached the couch.

Raven looked up briefly and muttered "No." before glancing back down at her book.

"Why not?" he asked persistently, ignoring the dark look she gave him.

"Because I refuse to sit on the hard ground and watch you moon over Starfire who will be joining in with whatever useless game Beast Boy and Cyborg create." She replied, a vein in her temple beginning to throb rhythmically "I am much happier sitting here on the cushioned couch reading my book in silence."

"Are you sure Rae, Cos we're going out to eat before, won't you get hungry?" Robin said diplomatically "And besides, I'm sure me and you could hang out if you don't want to join in with Cyborg and the other two."

"Robin, seriously, all I want to do is sit here and read my book." Raven said, trying to not scream at the only team member she felt close to.

"Well I could stay-" Robin began.

"No. Go have fun Boy Blunder, I'll see you when you get back." She cut in, her voice firm, showing him he would not win this argument.

"Well, if you're sure." He continued; his voice full of concern. He smiled at her and she smiled back briefly before turning back to her book. She listened as he walked out of the room and the doors slid shut behind him.

She strained to hear what was going on down in the garage, eager for the other titans to leave so she could have her peace. After a few moments she heard two engines revving and suddenly the sound disappeared, she knew both the T-car and Robin's R-cycle had sped out of the garage onto the underground road which joined the small island to the rest of Jump City.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and set her book down. She stretched luxuriously on the couch, reaching high above her head and enjoying the sound of her bones clicking as she moved. She then kicked off her boots, undid the clasp on her cape and let it fall off her shoulders before standing up and heading out of the room in search of something to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all my friends, readers and fellow authors and thank you for taking the time to read this story. I figured it fits into the time line after Trigon is defeated but before the threat of the Brotherhood of Evil. I haven't actually seen season five yet (damn TV stations denying those of us who live on teeny islands of our Teen Titans fix) so there will be nothing about what happens in season five in this story. So anyway, review please and let me know what you think. . . whether it is crappy or not. You can flame if you want as well, I don't mind, but in between the insulting please say why you don't like it not just 'this sucks' ok. Thanks a bunch! 


	2. The Book of Laughter

**A/N** hello chicky-pops! Here is chapter 2 of my oh so brilliant story. Ya know, this is the first Teen Titans story that I'm posting that isn't a one-shot! Go me! Though I do have quite a few others I'm working on, I just dunno when I'll post them, or even if I will cos I've lost my muse for some of them!

Anyway, as you all know, I own nothing in this story! Teen Titans isn't mine! They belong to their creators and the book mentioned belongs to its author Louise Rennison. I recommend anyone who hasn't read her books; do so now as they are funny as hell! They could make even the most depressed of emos / the most stereotypical of Goths laugh and that's saying something!

Also, I know Raven may seem OOC in this and originally I didn't want to aim for that but I guess I kinda did but she's not badly OOC, she's still dark, gothic and mysterious and she's still as witty as ever, so no worries, she isn't turning into another Starfire! She's just letting go, relaxing and kicking back, you know? I have to say, I'm a Goth as well and I can conquer that even Goths have happy days, whether they admit to it or not (it's called having emotions, though thankfully we're not OTT like quite a few emo people I know are!)

Anyway on with the story! (long author's note, yes?)

**

* * *

**

**SHADES OF BLUE**

_Chapter 2: The Book of Laughter_

Raven walked into her room and headed toward her chest of drawers. She quickly opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a black skirt and a dark blue midriff showing top. She changed out of her leotard and into the other clothes. She always had to change out of her uniform before she could relax fully. Her uniform was a reminder of a world full of crime and hate which she had to protect and whilst wearing it she was on full alert, ready to speed off to a crime scene the minute the alarm sounded. If the alarm sounded, she would still be ready to speed off to the crime scene, she'd just have to quickly change into her uniform but she had perfected the quick change over the past year so she never worried about that.

Once dressed, she walked over to her bookshelf and after standing there for a few moments, looking at the various titles of books, she reached out and grabbed one with a green cover which stood out strikingly from the other black leather bound books with shimmering gold writing.

She exited the room with the book under her arm and she very nearly skipped down to the main room. She headed toward the kitchen area once she entered the main room and flung open the mini fridge/freezer combo they had. She dug around in the freezer part for a few moments, gingerly moving frozen tofu crap out of the way before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small tub of Cookie Dough ice cream and smiled in delight before slamming the freezer shut, grabbing a spoon and heading toward the couch. She leaped over the back of the couch and shifted around on the cushions before deciding she was comfy and opening her book to the page she had dog-eared to remind her where she had finished reading.

She pulled the lid off the tub of ice cream and began to delve into the frozen creamy goodness. She dug out a heaping spoon of ice cream and slowly began to lick it off the spoon whilst reading her book.

It wasn't the usual kind of book she would read, which was why she only read it when the other Titans were out, she wasn't sure they would be able to handle her sudden outbursts of laughter at certain parts in the book. The book was called '…then he ate my boy entrancers' by an English author Louise Rennison and it was the sixth in a series which she had been addicted to since the first book had been released almost four years ago.

Raven began to shake with laughter as she read through her book. She had to re-read the passage twice and both times she cracked up with laughter, though thankfully nothing in the tower cracked up, or shattered, or broke.

It had been like this ever since Trigon had been subdued into the back of Raven's mind. She knew they had not defeated him entirely and it was quite likely that maybe, one day he would resume taking over the world, or some completely insane villain hell bent on suicidal missions would decide to resurrect him but for now, he had little to no hold on her.

At first, the idea that she could show emotion without causing the world around her to fall apart had frightened her immensely but she realised that it felt exhilarating to actually allow herself to feel that fear. Since that first show of emotion, she had been experimenting with how much emotion she could truly show.

She was able to laugh freely without anything being destroyed. She could cry if she wanted to and she could scream in rage without growing an extra set of red glowing eyes though sometimes she could feel her rage becoming too much to handle but she managed to quickly subdue it.

She was afraid to tell the titans that she could show emotion, though she had hinted a few times that she could, of course she realised that they were either too wrapped up in their own lives and obsessions (Cyborg and Robin) or just too dim to notice the hints she was dropping (Beast Boy and Starfire) so she hadn't pushed it too far. In all honesty she feared that once she told anyone she could show emotion then this new freedom she found would disappear and she would be back to living in the closed space of her mind.

She refused to think about the situation for too long though so every time the other four titans planned to go out, she adamantly stayed at home, claiming she was too tired or needed to meditate. On a few occasions she gave no reason for wanting to stay at home, she just ignored the other four's pleads and concentrated on her book. When they finally left her to her own devices she loosened up immediately and spent the time doing things she would never dream of doing with the titans around.

She watched silly teen comedy movies and laughed at every single joke, no matter how lame they were. She watched horror movies and allowed herself to feel the adrenaline rush that the fear brought with it. She munched on tubs of ice cream whilst reading silly teen books about some silly teenage girl getting into all sorts of mishaps. She even played games on the game station and allowed herself to get caught up in the excitement and anticipation of the game.

Half a tub of ice cream later, Raven put the lid back on the tub and closed her book. She had just finished it and she felt great sympathy for the main character who had gotten herself into yet another depressing situation, although the ending had had a slight hint of humour in it. She felt slightly annoyed however, because she would have to wait for a while before she got to read the next instalment of the story as the writer was still trying to churn out a new book.

She sat and stared out of the window for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the empty tower and thinking about the book she had just read. Her mind swirled with thoughts about crazy half Scottish wild cats and boys who were obsessed with the word 'pants'.

She shook the thoughts from her head and stood up, intent on putting away the ice cream and returning her book to her room, she was careful to never leave signs of her emotion baring time lying around for the other titans to find and question her about.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks everyone for reading this and thanks to everyone who reviewed for my first chapter! Thanks to Deth Haunts, BlackMagick666, serasvictoria666, ravenslair (thanks for reviewing to all my other stories by the way!) and my good friend Rikku the Legendary Guardian you all deserve lots of biscuits cos every review made me smile. I hope this chapter pleases you! 


	3. Who You Gonna Call?

**A/N:** ok so, another chapter for those of you out there who are reading this. I know, I know, this chapter isn't that long, in fact, my chapters aren't very long but I'm trying to make them longer and more interesting and I think I'm succeeding! In fact, the only reason why this chapter is so short is cos I wanted to build up suspense and, you guessed it, a cliffy (I've never had a cliffy before . . . . go me)

As you all know, I don't own Teen Titans and unfortunately I never will though I'd like to own Robin and BB. I'd also like Speedy and Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd if anyone was wondering what I wanted for Christmas or as a late birthday present (my birthday was on the 4th of October!)

What are you reading this note for? The chapter is below!

* * *

**SHADES OF BLUE**

_Chapter 3: Who You Gonna Call?_

She put her book back on her shelf once in her room and she walked over to her dressing table. Lying on the top of the table, partially hidden beneath some papers was a small, black flip mobile phone.

She had bought herself one not too long ago; in fact, all the titans had as a back up means of communication just in case their communicators were ever disabled by an outside source or damaged badly in a fight. Cyborg had installed them all with a tracking chip and a tracer so as to be able to track down whoever was calling the phone and vice versa, though Raven knew how to and often did, disrupt the system so whom she was in contact with was kept a secret.

She noticed she had two messages and she knew that one of them was from Robin, probably asking her if everything was alright. She sighed, although she loved the boy (an emotion which had only come to light a few weeks before but which she would NEVER in a million years share with anyone) he did sometimes annoy her with his constant worry.

She was right of course; one of the messages was from Robin. It read _'Raven, are you ok? Why didn't you come with us today? It's not as funny without you.' _Her heart did a little summersault in her chest as she read the last sentence, she knew he meant it in a platonic way but she still liked to pretend he meant it as more than a friend.

'_Yes Robin, I'm fine and I'm sure you are having a whale of a time with Starfire. And I told you why I didn't want to come, don't be an idiot, it doesn't suit you.' _She smiled as she wrote her reply.

It had become something of a joke between them, Starfire's obvious attraction to him. He had confided in Raven a while back, during the Trigon fiasco that he had no romantic interest in Starfire. Raven had been deeply touched by his confiding in her, though she knew his main reason for doing it was to get her to relax and maybe open up to him, to open the bonds of trust and it had worked, slightly. It had helped her talk about things with him, though not as much as he would have liked.

Since then, however, she had taunted him about Starfire's attraction every chance she got, constantly hinting that he was mooning over her and enjoying the uncomfortable way Robin got as Starfire looked at him with hopeful puppy dog eyes. She knew it was mean and she shouldn't play on one of her only female friend's emotions but she couldn't help it.

She laughed silently as she thought about the hours of pure hell Robin had had to endure because of her taunting and went on to read the second message she had received.

She sighed as she saw it was from Beast Boy, who had only really just started to discover how to use the phone. He continually sent her jokes which were hard to decipher due to the way he shortened every single word. His message read _'Wut is d diff btwn a smrt blnd n a UFO? Der hve ben sghtns of UFOs. HA!'_ She sighed and deleted it. She was surprised at the way he insulted blondes to be honest, she thought that every joke would remind him of Terra but, she guessed, the less anyone thought about that extremely dim traitorous bitch the better.

She muttered a small incantation and disabled the tracers in the phone before writing out a small message to a friend. '_Hey are you alone right now or are the morons with you?' _She sent it to an all too familiar number and waited eagerly for a reply.

Her phone beeped no more then two minutes later and she quickly read the message _'Yes Im alone, the idiots are gone. Y?' _Raven didn't bother reply; instead she dialled the number and exited her room, craving the warm and sunny atmosphere of the main room compared to the bleak icy darkness of her room. Not that she didn't love the darkness but she could spend every minute the titans were at home enjoying the darkness of her room, and it was rare that she could truly enjoy the main room without being annoyed by Beast Boy's incessant jokes.

The phone rang three times before a voice answered. "Hello." The person said. Raven could hear heavy guitar riffs and some guy singing in the background and she knew for sure her friend was alone for she never played music as heavy as this when her roommates were around as they were. . .intolerant. . .regarding music that they didn't like, and they hated metal of any kind.

"Hey Jinx it's me, Raven." Raven said as she floated into the main room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this and the next chapter**_ should_** be out soon, depends on whether my work load increases or not. . .

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: robraefan , Deth Haunts, Queen-of-the-Saps (I like your name by the way and you can get those books from any shop, visit the site www. georgianicolson . com), Rikku the Legendary Guardian, woah, WillowSpikey, serasvictoria666 and Alisa you all made my day/week!


	4. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**A/N:** Hey look its chapter four!!! Isn't that great? Well I'm assuming it is, if its not, please tell me and I'll go crawl into a whole and cry . . . or not. Ok so, enjoy and you know the drill, I own none of the characters and never will though a very nice reviewer who offered to lend me Robin for an hour or so if she had him, and she will be thanked graciously at the bottom. **If you're still reading this, please please PLEASE read the authors note at the bottom cos I have something very important to say but I'm saving it for last. On with the story!**

* * *

**Shades of Blue**

_Chapter Four: Fraternizing with the Enemy_

"Hey Raven." Jinx replied, the music in the background suddenly ceased and Raven heard bed springs squeak as Jinx sat down "I take it you're home alone."

"You betcha." Raven said, sitting on the couch putting her feet up on the coffee table "The titans have gone for a pizza and to the park and lucky me I got to stay behind and escape Beast Boy for a while."

"I bet you're in heaven!" Jinx said, laughing slightly "what with being able to show emotion and all."

"You know me so well." Raven joked.

"That I do, Ravey-baby." Normally Raven would have killed anyone who called her 'Ravey-Baby' but for some reason, she had no problems at all with Jinx calling her that. "So what you been up to?" Jinx asked casually

It had been like this for a while now. Although Jinx was still a bad guy and Raven still helped the titans throw Jinx and her crew into jail, Jinx and Raven had become friends. It all started one night when Raven had stormed out of the tower after Beast Boy had insulted her . . . again. It seemed to be his new thing at the time, say something insulting to Raven every chance he got and then act as though he had no clue as to why she was angry. He seemed to enjoy annoying the empath and the fight which ensued.

That night it had been about how Raven had no sex appeal or beauty. He had said it slyly and had acted as though he was explaining something to Starfire but it had hurt Raven immensely and without bothering to insult him back or even fly into a rage and hurt him profoundly she had phased out of the tower and in to the middle of Jump City.

She had walked down a couple of streets before she stumbled upon a little park. She saw a small bench off to one side of the park and she walked towards it. She flopped down upon it and she let the tears flow freely. Deep down, what Beast Boy said had struck a nerve. She had always been self conscious about her appearance, though she would never admit this to anyone, and she was shocked that even a person as dim-witted as Beast Boy would insult her on the one thing which bothered her most.

Her head was bent down low over her lap so the first sight she had of her companion was a pair of boots followed by a slight fruity smell. She looked up and into the face of one of the titan's enemies, Jinx.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jinx before Raven encased her in a black bubble of energy.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you tonight Jinx so just go home." Raven had replied meekly, releasing the energy hold she had around Jinx.

Jinx had been startled into silence at the way Raven had spoken to her, no hint of malice or anger, just pain. "Well that's good; I didn't exactly come to my thinking spot looking for a fight." Jinx had said after a few moments before sitting down on the bench beside Raven "Would you look at that full moon, it's beautiful."

"You're talking to me in a civilized manner, as though we are friends. I seem to have entered bizarre-o world." Raven had muttered before turning away from Jinx and pulling her cloak tighter around her body.

"So what is wrong with you anyway?" Jinx had asked after a few minutes of silence "You look like you've been crying."

"It's none of your business Jinx." Raven had replied curtly.

"I know, but maybe I could help." Jinx had said, her voice low and soothing.

"And why would you care to know what's wrong with the person who always throws your sorry ass in jail?" Raven had asked, her voice cold and harsh "You're a low down, no good rotten villain Jinx, just to clarify."

"That's cold Raven." Jinx had replied, hurt evident in her voice "Just cos I'm forced into doing bad things doesn't mean I'm no good or rotten, I'm actually quite fresh."

"Ever heard of free will?" Raven asked, sneering at what Jinx had said.

"Ever heard of families and death threats?" Jinx had replied curtly.

Raven sniffed in disapproval and scooted further away from the pink haired girl. She folded her arms across her chest and slid down the bench slightly.

Jinx spoke again after another few minutes "Wanna know a secret Raven?" she had asked, she ploughed on without waiting for a reply "Everyone, even us villains, thing you are the coolest and prettiest Titan."

"Really?" Raven had replied, swivelling round on the bench to look at Jinx head on.

"I knew that would make you look at me." Jinx had said cackling with laughter.

"Very funny Jinx, you know, I'm sick of people putting me down all the time and making fun of the way I look." Raven had started angrily and before she could stop herself she was pouring the whole story out to the one person she thought she would never trust. Jinx sat and listened, quietly nodding her head and patting Raven's shoulder sympathetically.

And the rest, they say, is history. From then on the two had met at the same spot every other night to listen to each other's problems and to just talk in general. They had found out that their tastes in music, food and even boys were very similar and that both of their home lives had sucked, though Jinx's had been slightly better than Raven's.

The girls shared everything, no secret was left hidden and through this trust a shaky yet strong bond of friendship had formed between them. Jinx may have still been a villain and Raven a hero, but they were friends. Oh sure there was the odd fight where Raven would have to help the Titans throw Jinx into jail but she had been appearing less and less at crime scenes with her crew since her and Raven had begun to talk, opting out instead.

Jinx was the only person Raven trusted enough to tell about her new found freedom with her emotions. Jinx had been ecstatic for the empath and she had insisted Raven went round to the hotel room Jinx was staying in so they could test out how far she could let go. Jinx was also the only person who knew about Raven's feelings for Robin, a fact which she had teased Raven mercilessly for a week about; though she had given Raven some good advice.

"And then we started talking about penguins taking over the world, of all things." Raven said, replaying what had happened earlier that morning.

"Seriously? Penguins." Jinx asked, incredulously.

"Yes, penguins." Raven confirmed "I rest my case that too many hours of researching and crime fighting have seriously mangled Robin's brain."

"They may have mangled his brain Raven, but they have sure been good to his body." Jinx said, smiling slightly, her voice light and teasing.

"Jinx!" Raven exclaimed, laughing at what her friend had said, and blushing slightly. She was immensely glad that Jinx couldn't see her.

"Oh come on Raven you know you were thinking it!" Jinx joked "I bet you think about his body late at night whilst you're lying in bed. I bet you dream about him pressing his toned body against yours and grinding into you and you probably touch yourself, thinking about him."

Raven blushed at what Jinx was insinuating and she was surprised at how damn close to the truth Jinx really was. Jinx had always been crude, always talking about sex and such which Raven didn't mind, but it did make her blush regularly. "And across town you're doing exactly the same thing but instead of Robin you're dreaming about Cyborg." Raven had replied, hoping to cause Jinx to feel as flustered as she did.

"Damn straight I am." Jinx replied, not ashamed in the least bit to admit what she did in her spare time, but then again, she never had been "I just don't wait till I'm asleep to imagine Cyborg doing those things and getting off on it."

"You have no idea how odd it is to hear you talking about getting physical with Cy." Raven interjected, scrunching her nose up.

"What, you don't think he's hot?" Jinx asked incredulously "Oh that's right, I forgot, you only have eyes for Robin."

"Well it's not my fault he is really damn sexy." Raven replied laughing in a dreamy sort of way "You've only ever seen him fighting in his skin-tight traffic light costume, you should see him when he's training late at nigh when he thinks we've all gone to bed. Lucky me I happened to stumble upon his late night fight sessions not too long ago."

"From the way you're describing this, which is like a whore in heat by the way, he must have been naked." Jinx interrupted "Oh please say he was, Robin naked is a great picture."

"A, no he wasn't naked he was just shirtless but the image was just as hot and B, get that picture out of your head, it's my picture!" Raven replied jokingly.

"Possessive much?" Jinx said, laughing heartily "Shit Rae, gotta go, the idiots are on their way up."

"Ok I'll see ya later Jinxy, try not to kill Mammoth and gizmo." Raven said but then added "On second thought, please do."

"You're request shall be done mistress." Jinx replied "Enjoy you're free time daydreaming about Robin!" she said before hanging up. Raven laughed as she flipped her phone shut and put it onto the table.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 3.30. The Titans had been gone for almost two hours but Raven wasn't worried about them returning any time soon. Besides, even if they did decided to come home early, she would sense them long before they even entered the tower, giving her enough time to phase up to her room and change. She leant back into the couch and sat comfortably for a few moments, pondering what Jinx had been saying about Robin and she blushed as she thought about him naked. She quickly shook the thought out of her mind and began to think about a safer topic, what to do next.

* * *

**A/N**: Well there ya go, another chapter done and dusted. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed for my last chapter, Deth Haunts (here's the follow-up of the cliffy!!), Alisa (read my story with her character Miyoka in it, its called 'Still Waters Run Deep'. Although the character is an OC she is not a Mary-Sue, trust me, I HATE Mary-Sue's with a passion!!!!!), nana, Rikku the Legendary Guardian (ent heard from ya in a while girl, talk to me!!), Queen-of-the-Saps (I still love your pen name), BlackMagick666, serasvictoria666 (THANK YOU!!!! I wish you had Robin now, would have been the best birthday present ever, having him for a whole hour . . . all to myself ;)!!!) and last but by no means least ravenslair (thanks Gerry!! Glad you're enjoying the story, here's another chapter!) and thanks to those people who put my story on their alert list or faves list without reviewing, I love you guys too cos you also make me feel special, though I'd love a review when you've got the time!

Ok now, the **important thing I wanted to say**. Listen guys, I love all my reviewers and I love all the people who actually check out my story and read it but you know what? I've had almost 200 people read up to the 3rd chapter and only 24 reviews. I'm not complaining cos the reviews are wonderful but I find it sad when my story which supports rob/rae only gets 24 reviews and a story which bashes rob/rae (such as the bullshit known as 'rob/rae and why those authors suck') gets over 100 reviews. I know by flaming the ass who wrote that you're showing your support but wouldn't you show more support if you reviewed all the good rob/rae stories you read, or even the not-so-good rob/rae stories you read, to encourage the writers and keep the rob/rae love alive. I myself flamed that story but I feel so bad now cos I often don't bother review other stories and yet a pile of shit like that I reviewed. I'm not saying this cos I want more reviews (of course I would but hey I'm just happy that I have readers who love this story and review, letting me know how much they like it) I'm saying this in general, we need to let everyone know how good or bad their stories are so the rob/rae community can grow, we need to show our support and I know this sounds like an after school special campaign or something but think about it, don't you see what I mean?

Please, those who are reading this and are thinking about just closing the window without reviewing, at least leave me a review about what I said, it doesn't have to be about the story, I just wanna know if anyone else is puzzled and outraged at how we aren't showing our support to the writers of this community by reviewing, after all, isn't that why the review button is there?

Ok so my rant is over, I'm sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review (or flame if you feel the need to!)


	5. Caught in the Act

**A/N:** Welcome my duckies! Chapter Five is here (btw I know the title sounds really dirty and stuff but it isn't so get your minds out of the gutter. Actually it might not sound dirty to anyone but me but oh well!). I hope you like this new chapter and as always, nothing except the plot belongs to me and for the right price it can be yours (KIDDING!! It's all mine!) In case any lawyers out there didn't get that:

**DISCLAIMER:** I own _NOTHING_

Oh yeah, sorry for taking so long to update, damn school taking up all my spare time, then Smallville season 5 finally came to the DVD shop so yeah, busy busy busy but here ya'll are, hope its satisfactory! And there are a few descriptive sexy bits but nothing more than a PG-13 or at most a 15 I'd say but maybe I'm wrong! Lemme know if it's too much k! and sorry if Raven's OC but I like the way she is in this chapter, I hope you guys do too

So anyway….yeah…..enjoy!

**Shades of Blue**

_Chapter Five: Caught in the Act_

She sat and thought for a few moments about what she should do before an idea suddenly hit her; she leapt up off the couch and once again returned to her room.

She typed in the code for the third time that day and stepped through the door as it slid open. She walked over to her closet and threw open the doors before getting down onto her knees and rummaging through the black pit which was the floor of her closet. Clothes which had fallen off their hangers lay here, covering the floor inconspicuously to anyone who would happen to open the closet, but Raven had strewn these here on purpose. The closet was where she hid most things.

She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a black shoebox. She picked up the shoebox and headed back out of the room, allowing the door to lock shut behind her.

She walked back down to the living room and set the shoebox down upon the table. She flipped the lid of the box off and stared down at the contents of the box, CD cases stared back at her. She rooted through the CDs pulling them out one by one and discarding them as she went. A few of the CDs were originals but most were mixed CDs she had made from songs she had downloaded from the internet.

Some months ago Robin had caught Beast Boy illegally downloading music from the internet. Aside from yelling at Beast Boy due to 'piracy and downloading being a crime and they were superheroes and superheroes don't commit crimes yadda yadda yadda', he had set up an account with an online legal downloading site where they paid a small amount of money, a matter of cents really, for each song they downloaded. When Raven had found out about this, she had gone crazy, downloading all the songs she loved that she either couldn't find on CDs, was too embarrassed to buy the whole CD or just didn't like the CD.

She thumbed through cases with black covers, red covers and blue covers. Each cover signified the type of songs the CD contained for Raven to easily distinguish which one would suit her mood. The blue cover was for when she was depressed, the red cover was for when she was angry and the black cover was for when she was feeling exceptionally dark. She continued to rake through the CDs until she finally found what she was looking for. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust at the colour of the cover; it was pink after all though pink was the colour she associated with happiness thanks to the manifestation of her happy emotion and its pink cloak.

She opened the case and took out the CD inside, walking over to the large sound system as she did so. She placed the CD into the drawer of the sound system and listened to the mechanical whir as the sound system's laser ran over the ridges of the CD. The whirring stopped and Raven's finger hovered over the play button as she read down the list of songs she had written and stowed into the front of the case.

"I don't remember what's on this CD, it's been too long since I've listened to it." She muttered under her breath to no-one in particular "Let's see, what do we have here? Hmm 'Punk Rock 101 **(1)**nah, Love in an Elevator **(2**)? Nope…oo yeah this is the one."

She pressed the next button five times in rapid succession and proceeded to press the play button before placing the CD case on the side. She turned the volume up to a deafening level and stepped away from the speakers into the centre of the room, allowing the sudden beat to wash over her.

"Scotty doesn't know/ that Fiona and me/ do it in my van every Sunday **(3)**" she sang as she swayed her hips to the rhythm. She jerked wildly to the motion of the music, allowing the beat to wash through her, pumping through her system.

This was what she loved to do the most when the other titans were out. She loved the feel of the music as it washed over her body, pounding through her, matching the rhythm of her beating heart as it pushed blood through her veins. She could feel the music pumping through her blood vessels as she felt herself become one with it. She felt as though she were floating through the music, swaying with it, feeling it manipulate the way she moved. It was like being submersed in water, moving with the waves, allowing them to take her where they pleased.

It was freeing, invigorating even, to feel herself become so lost to the outside world, to feel her body jerk and sway with the pounding rhythmic beat of the drums and the guitar riffs, singing along with the lead singer, imagining herself as part of the band, watching and being watched.

The music faded out as the song ended and her dancing came to a halt. Her breathing was harsh as if she had run a marathon and yet she felt invigorated and energetic. Her hype increased as the next song started up. The music shook through her and she revealed in the feeling of her heart beating with the same tempo as the drums.

Her body swayed rapidly and seductively with the music, emphasizing her hips with every sway. She danced across the room, imagining herself dancing in front of an audience, drinking in the attention. She jumped up onto the coffee table and continued to dance, running her hands up along her body and entangling them in her hair as she sang along with the music.

"I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad. Complete me." She sang as her hands run up and down her curves "Mistreat me. I want you bad bad bad bad bad. **(4)**"

She picked up a remote that was lying nearby and pretended to sing into it like she had seen in so many teen movies. She knew she looked goofy and should one of the titans walk in right now, she would allow the ground to swallow her up and travel down until she either hit the Earth's core or reached the other side of the Earth itself but at this moment in time she did not care. She was lost in the music, in the complete and utter insanity of it and she sorely wished that right now she had company to share the insanity with.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you're only being good." She sang slowly as the tempo of the music decreased swaying her hips as she did so "but that's what's wrong, I guess I just misunderstood."

She leapt of the table and flung the remote onto the couch. She continued dancing around the room until the music slowed to a stop. She bounced into the kitchen as the next song started and quickly poured herself a tall glass of ice water to cool her down, bobbing her head to the song as she did so. She downed the water and took a few more frantic gulps out of the bottle before screwing the top back in place and shoving it in the fridge. She took in a few large lungfuls of air before re-entering the front room, her head still bobbing to the music.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" she sang as the chorus hit in, the chorus was the only part of the song she could sing without turning blue from lack of oxygen, the song itself was extremely fast, too fast for her too keep up with normally "It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine! **(5)**"

The second verse started up and she bobbed her head along, shaking her hips as well as she leant against the couch, catching her breath and enjoying the song. The music pounded in her ears as did the lyrics of the song and she smiled happily. Her breathing had finally returned to normal and she barely felt the stitch in her side that the vigorous dancing had caused.

She was still surprised at how easily she tired out, even after all the extra hours of training she put in every week but it never bothered her, in fact, it made her smile to know that dancing vigorously for two songs could tire her out more than Robin's intense training could, if only she could tell the boy wonder himself about that small fact, she'd love to see him knocked off his high horse.

The song ended and another one started up immediately. She let out a small squeal of joy (which she vowed she would never do on pain of death) at one of her favourite songs. The song was as far from Goth as it got, and it was her best kept secret pleasure but she couldn't help loving the song, or the boys who were in the band that sang the song. Neither were well known and it was by accident really that Raven had heard the song. At first, she had hated the song and the band with a fiery intense passion but after a while, both grew on her and she was shocked to find that not only was the song frequently stuck in her mind causing her to dance when she thought no-one was looking, but also that she lusted after the band members almost as much as the Boy Wonder himself.

"When I go to sleep I pray, I'm waking up to I got you babe." She sang, bouncing along to the song as she did so "like the guy from Groundhog Day, just wanna live forever this way! **(6)**"

She bounced along as the verse continued, spinning and shaking her hips to the beat, dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Pinch me is this real, I'm on a one way ticket, out of loserville." She continued smiling at the lyrics and picturing the singer as she did so. She conjured up images of him in her mind, singing and dancing beside her, his energy bubbling around her. "He gives me butterflies!" she sang along, images of the lead singer morphing into images of Robin causing her to flush scarlet.

She continued to dance, images of the lead singer and Robin swirling through her mind as scenes played out before her, scenes which caused her to blush and smile. She pushed the scenes out of her mind and vowed to conjure them up again later on tonight and concentrated on the music and her dancing. The tempo had decreased and the music held a sad note, her swaying slowed down, matching the tempo.

"Where the hell did I go wrong? Where's Scotty when you need him?" she sang, voice full of anger as was the singer's. The tempo suddenly increased as did Raven's swaying and any anger dissipated.

"So I guess I better kiss goodbye to my TICKET OUT OF LOSERVILLE!" she sang loudly as the song ended. Her swaying slowed to a stop and she put her head down, taking in a few breaths of air as she waited for the song to peter out.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel the heat radiating off her warm cheeks and she revealed in the feeling. She loved to feel the warmth of her own body radiating heat, letting her know she was still alive, was still here despite what others expected. She'd lived past her sell-by date and she loved the feeling.

Her head whipped up as she picked up another beat, one which didn't belong to either the music or her heart, it stood out briefly as the music faded into nothing before being drowned out by a loud guitar riff. Raven's immediate worry over the unknown beat dissipated as she recognized the song. It was one of her all-time favourites, an old one, but a good one none the less.

"Your cruel device. Your blood like ice. One look could kill." She sang seductively, matching the sultry voice of Alice Cooper "My pain, your thrill **(7)**"

The tempo increased slightly as did her swaying though it remained as sexy as anything. This song was the one song Raven lost herself completely in. It was sexy and sultry, perfectly seductive and full of desire; dancing to it made her feel like a vixen, dressed in leather or something as sexy, tantalizing to the eye, having any guy she wanted by seducing them with her dancing. She felt alive and for the first time in her life, she felt sexy.

Raven was lost in the music, lost in the motion of the dancing and as a consequence she didn't feel the mysterious beat grow closer to the living room, and she didn't hear the doors swish open as the person stepped into the room. She didn't see the traffic light coloured uniform as the person wearing it stepped into the room and she didn't sense his eyes trained on her body in a trance like state as she swayed.

"Your mouth so hot. Your web I'm caught." She sang as the tempo slowed once more, her hips swung seductively from side to side, emphasizing her voluptuous curves, causing the Boy Wonder stood behind her to gasp in lust as he took in the sight of her body stretching and elongating with each and every sway "Your skin, so wet. Black lace, on sweat" She continued, running her hands up across her stomach along her body to become entangled in her hair. He watched, transfixed as she moved, unable to tear his eyes away from the sexy dance she was putting on unknowingly for him.

"I hear you calling and its needles and pins. I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name" she sang to no-one in particular though in her mind all she could see was Robin. The song portrayed how she felt about the Boy Wonder right down to the very last note, the lust and desire she felt for him which ran deeper than anything else she could feel. All she could see was him and she needed him so bad though she would never admit it to him. She'd never felt like this about anyone before "I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison." She sang as she ran her fingers across her lips enticingly, moisture gathering on her fingertip as she did so before running down her throat and across her breasts sexily.

She continued to sway, hypnotizing Robin. He was surprised she hadn't seen him yet; even with her back to him surely she could see his reflection in the window. Her eyes were closed though, which explained the free show. He felt slightly perverse, watching his team mate and closest friend dance the way she was and he had a slight urge to stop her but he couldn't move, he was rooted to the spot as his brain dribbled out of his ear.

"I don't wanna break these chains. Poison." She finished, allowing her hands one last roam and her hips one last shake. Her eyes opened and she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the stark bright light of the room.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her and spun around in shock, immediately leaping into a battle stance, her hands glowing with dark energy, ready to knock out whoever dared to enter the tower. The energy faded as she met the mask covered eyes of her fearless leader and she felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"H-Hey Robin." She stuttered, trying to subdue the blush from her face, as she quickly rushed over to the sound system and turned it off as the next song began **(8)** "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He said, smiling appreciatively at her. He shook his head slightly, trying to wipe the smirk off his face "I like your dancing." He said as he conjured up images of her hips swaying, he knew he'd be thinking about this long into the night.

She whispered a small 'thanks' and tried to concentrated on anything but Robin.

"I think we need to talk." Robin said after a few moments, heading over to the couch and sitting down. He patted the seat next to him, motioning for Raven to sit beside him. She nervously walked over and sat beside him.

"So-"

* * *

**A/N**: That's the end of the chapter! You'll have to wait to read what happens next!

**Rundown of the songs used!!**

**(1) **Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup, funny name isn't it!

**(2) **Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith. I LOVE this song! Aerosmith rock so hard and they seem to be pretty funny dudes although they've battled some heavy stuff!

**(3) **Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra. This was on the soundtrack to the movie 'Eurotrip' It's the main song that's played throughout. It's performed at the graduation after party and it's even performed in the club they go to in Bratislava though it's the dance version there. Good movie, I recommend it to everyone.

**(4) **'Want You Bad by The Offspring. I love the Offspring even though they aren't Goth. They have some good songs and this one is just so funny. Even if you don't like them, check out the lyrics and see what you think!

**(5) **It's the End of the World as We Know It by R.E.M. funny song! Truly funny. Read the lyrics and listen to it, the verses are fast and if you sing along you kinda stumble over them, dunno how the R.E.M. guy does it, I'd get so tongue tied.

**(6) **Ticket Outta Loserville by a British boyband called Son of Dork. Dunno if you Americans have heard of them but I personally HATE them though the song grows on you after the 1000000th time listening to it thanks to younger family members!!! And the boys are HOT! Check them out, go to my homepage to see my fave ones or check out the official sites and all. Of course they're all hot but my faves are James Bourne and Dave Williams (love the Welsh accent, so hot!)

**(7) **Poison by Alice Cooper. Sexiest song ever in my opinion. If you haven't heard it then listen to it! You may have heard the new dance version but nothing beats the classic eighties version….oooo its hot!

**(8) **This song would have been Aliens Exist by Blink 182 simply because that song is hilarious though it wouldn't have made sense for the music to still be deafening and have them talk now would it heh.

Thank you all for reading and I love every single one of you! Especially my reviewers:

anne522 (here's what happens next!!)

Serasvictoria666 (yes Robin naked is a very nice pic!!! Thanks for all your hol (Glad you think I managed to pull the whole story off!)

SanzoGirl (happy to know the talk about boys is amusing…I'm boy mad!!! Gotta love em ;D)

Rikku the Legendary Guardian (luv ya girl!)

ravenslair (this one's for you Gerry, your reviews always make me smile and also you left me the longest review so far! You rock so hard!!!!)

Deth Haunts (here's the update for ya, sorry it's not soon enough but ya know, busy busy busy!)

robraefan (next installment for ya! Glad you see the jinx/rae friendship as believable!)

MutilatedBliss (there's Rob/Rae goodness for ya!)

Thanks all of you, you rock so hard and I reckon you all deserve at least biscuits and a plushy of your favourite Teen Titan! Keep reading and I promise I'll update soon!!!


	6. The Talk

A/N: Hello all! I finally updated! Go me! Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy as usual, that's no excuse I know but still...I'm sorry!

As usual, I own nothing but maybe one day I will insert evil laugh!

Er...right...

On with the story! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**SHADES OF BLUE**

**_Chapter Six: The Talk_**

What are you doing back so early?" Raven demanded, looking at him furiously.

"I wanted to see how you were." Robin said "but from the looks of it, you've either lost your mind or you are extremely happy. Since when have you been able to show emotion like that without blowing us all sky high?"

"Look Boy Wonder," Raven said, ignoring his previous statement, refusing to let him lead the conversation "You saw me dancing, so what? You know my deepest darkest secret, I can show emotion without everything blowing up, big deal. But let's not forget I know most of your secrets!"

"Raven calm down." Robin said, holding his hands up in defense "No need to get defensive with me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Oh well, I don't want you to tell anyone." Raven replied defiantly "Well this was a nice little chat let's do it again some time." She continued; standing up, ready to leave.

"Hold on Raven." He said, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her back down onto the couch "We still need to talk."

"About what? I thought we were done?" she said, trying desperately not to look at him.

"Not even close." He replied, smiling slightly "How long have you been able to show your emotions like that?"

"Not long." She replied, still avoiding his eyes, knowing full well he would press for more.

"Seriously Raven, how long have you been able to show your emotions like that?" Robin asked quietly.

Raven sighed and looked up at the Boy Wonder seated beside her "Ever since we defeated Trigon." Raven revealed, smiling sheepishly at Robin.

"What?" he asked in shock "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't really know." Raven said in earnest. "I suppose that when he was subdued into the back of my mind so where his influences."

"Wait, subdued?" Robin asked. Raven sighed; she should have known he would pick up on that word "We didn't defeat him?"

"No Robin, we didn't." Raven replied, looking at the ground "We stopped him, but not for good. He still lives within me but he is no longer a threat to the world. He is too weak to break through the barriers my powers constructed around him, or maybe he's too weak compared to me, I don't actually know what's keeping him in. I have a few theories but none of them seem fitting."

"But, he can't come back?" Robin asked.

"Maybe one day, but not now and not any time soon." Raven replied "Perhaps in a thousand years he would have enough power to break through my hold but for now, he is trapped."

"Thousand years?" Robin asked in shock "Raven, you won't live that long will you?"

"Not as a human, no." Raven said "Robin, its complicated ok. My human body will die but I won't. Remember, I'm part Azarathian and Azarathian people remain alive long after their bodies decompose into nothing. I suppose you could say my 'soul' lives on though it's not my soul, it's something more corporeal, more real."

"Wow." Robin breathed in shock. "So you're immortal?"

"No, I'm not immortal." Raven replied "Eventually the energy my 'soul' needs to remain on the Azarathian plane will dissipate. I won't be able to remain as an entity forever, but I might be able to remain an entity long enough for my father to gain his strength."

"Will you still be on Earth when you become this...entity?" Robin asked curiously, trying to get his head around all the information Raven was feeding him.

"Yes and no." Raven replied "I can remain on Earth but as a...ghost...of sorts. I'll be more corporeal than a ghost but no-one will be able to see me."

"And how will you be on Azarath?" Robin asked.

"Well I'll be like I am now. Then one day, when my energy starts to dissipate, I'll fade until I disappear." Raven said sadly, remembering her times on Azarath when an ancient would disappear, how time would stop to mourn his or her disappearance. "The thing is, I will live longer as an entity on Azarath than as an entity on Earth and in Azarath, the people will be able to see me.

"Oh." Robin muttered, absorbing all the information. They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought.

"Would he be able to break out on his own?" Robin asked suddenly, breaking the silence "Or would he need an accomplice like Slade?" He spat out the word Slade in disgust.

"He would need an accomplice." Raven confirmed "He would need someone to gather the power and the energy, to prepare the outside world for his coming."

"Surely no-one on Azarath would do that though." Robin questioned.

"Every race has their rebel, the one who wants to change the world, for better or for worse." Raven said quietly. "And the person doesn't need to be from Azarath, with the right spell, anyone can open the portal to Azarath." Robin nodded silently absorbing her words. He could sense the hurt and fear radiating off of her and decided to quickly change the subject.

"How come you never told us you could show your emotions?" Robin asked. Raven looked up and smiled sheepishly at Robin.

"Well I guess I was, kinda, afraid." Raven said, blushing slightly.

"Afraid of what?" he asked intriguingly.

"Well I thought that if I told anyone about this then everything would go back to how it used to be." Raven replied "and I wouldn't be able to show my emotions anymore."

"So no-one knows?" Robin pressed "No-one at all?"

"well, someone knows." Raven said quietly.

"I thought someone might," Robin said triumphantly "is it Cyborg?"

"No."

"Beast Boy?"

"God no, I wouldn't trust him with anything!"

"Starfire? Aqualad? Speedy?" Robin continued to guess.

"No Robin, its none of them." Raven replied "Stop trying to guess because you never will get who it is."

"Come on Raven, just tell me!" he pleaded, looking innocently at her though the effect was ruined because his eyes were hidden.

"Fine, it's Jinx." Raven replied, huffing in annoyance.

"Jinx? As in, the H.I.V.E. Jinx?" Robin asked in shock "The Jinx whose ass we kick on a regular basis? villain Jinx?"

"Yes Robin, that Jinx." Raven replied, sighing slightly "But in case you hadn't noticed, we haven't been kicking her ass as much lately because she hasn't been at as many crime scenes as the rest of her bozo team."

"Actually no I hadn't noticed that." Robin said. his mind wandering back to past fights with the H.I.V.E. squad "but now that you mentioned it, she hasn't been at as many crime scenes as the others."

"I told you so." Raven said triumphantly "I think she's reforming. She actually isn't that bad."

"So you confided in a villain before you confided in your friends about your new found freedom with your emotions." Robin said, sounding kind of hurt. "that's nice Raven, real nice."

"Oh come on Robin, It's not like that." Raven said, sighing in annoyance "I don't know why I told her, I just did. It's not because I trust her more or anything, it's just, she was around at the time"

"Ok." he said, still sounding unconvinced.

"Fine, don't believe me." Raven said, sounding hurt.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just, she's been bad for so long I can't really accept that she's good ya know?" he said, searching for the words to explain what he meant.

"Yeah I guess." Raven replied.

The silence between them was heavy, full of unanswered questions. Finally, Robin broke the silence "Do you always dance around when we're out?"

"Sometimes." Raven said, blushing brightly. "I do other things as well."

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I read." she said, smiling at him.

"You read when we're here as well." he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well when you guys are out, I read funny books, teen books, girly books." Raven said, muttering the last bit quietly.

"Wait, girly books?" Robin asked. "Like the ones Starfire reads?"

"No not like those." Raven said, sighing "The ones she reads are insipid and kinda boring. I just read funny books, books that make me laugh."

"Do you ever read romance novels?" He asked curiously.

"Sometimes." she replied, blushing slightly "when the plot is good and the book itself makes sense."

"How about erotic novels?" he pressed, grinning darkly at the sorceress.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, blushing a bright crimson colour.

"Well do you?" he asked, loving the cute way she blushed.

"Yes I do on occasion." she replied, avoiding his eyes "But only on occasion."

"There's no shame in it Raven." Robin said, leering slightly at her.

"I know." Raven replied matter-of-factly "It's just unnerving to have you asking me something like that."

"Why?" Robin asked inquisitively.

"It just is ok." Raven said frustratedly.

"Oh, ok then." Robin replied calmly "so what else do you do when we're out."

"I watch movies, I use the internet." Raven listed, thinking about her usual routine.

"What do you do on the internet that you can't do when we're around?" Robin asked, mind drifting towards the gutter.

"Well I don't do what you're thinking." Raven said, dashing through his thoughts "I normally just chat to people."

"Who?" Robin pressed, wanting to know more.

"Anyone really, I don't know who they are, I just talk to them" Raven replied "and no, they don't know who I am, I never give out any details so don't worry ok."

"Ok, as long as you're careful Raven." Robin said "There are a lot of weirdoes out there."

"I know, I'm sitting beside one." she joked playfully, smiling brightly at him.

"Wow, you really can show emotions." Robin said, taken aback by her enchanting yet seldomly seen smile.

"Yeah," she replied smirking at him "what, you thought it was an act?"

"No it's just, weird, seeing you smiling." Robin said, still in shock.

"Well I can stop if you want." Raven said, the smile immediately vanishing from her face.

"No no!" he said quickly, waving his hands wildly "I like your smile, it's just...weird."

"Goes with the territory then!" she said, smiling broadly once again.

"So that's all you do when you're alone?" Robin asked "Dance, read, watch movies and use the internet?"

"No." Raven said "Sometimes Jinx comes over with a few non-villainous friends and we have a small party. Sometimes I go to the mall, or out for ice-cream, things like that."

"How come we've never caught you doing these 'normal' things?" he asked.

"Well, I can feel you guys return." Raven said "I can sense your emotions so I disappear to my room or teleport whoever's here out of here."

"How come you didn't sense my emotions this time?" Robin asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I don't know." Raven replied, pondering the situation "I guess I was lost in what I was doing. Mind you, I did sense something at first but then 'Poison' came on and I kinda got lost in the music."

"It's a good job really, it you hadn't them I would never have found out your secret." Robin said, smiling at her.

"I guess." she replied "Ya know, it feels nice to finally have someone else, besides Jinx, knowing my secret. It's freeing, in a way. Though if you tell anyone I will gouge your eyes out with a spoon."

Robin smiled brightly at her and took her hand in his "Don't worry Raven, I won't tell anyone, trust me."

"Good!" Raven said brightly, smiling brilliantly at him.

"Do you always change out of your costume when you're alone?" he asked curiously, looking her up and down.

"Yes." Raven replied "It helps me relax. It's like, the costume is the superhero part of me so with it on I can't relax. All my other outfits are the normal part of so I wear something normal when I want to relax or get away from the superhero lifestyle for a while."

"But then don't you have to fuss around changing into your uniform when there's an emergency?" Robin questioned

"Yeah but it's worth it." Raven said "And besides, it takes me seconds to change and teleport to wherever the bad guys are."

"Raven-"

"Shh." Raven interrupted, holding her hand up to silence him "The others are back, it started to rain."

"It did?" Robin asked in shock. Both teens looked up at the large windows and were surprised to see that, indeed, it was raining outside, quite heavily in fact "How the hell did we miss that?"

"I don't know, but I better go to my room." Raven said, standing up and walking over to where her CDs were.

"Raven before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Robin said, also standing up.

"Sure, but hurry up." Raven said, gathering the box of CDs in her arms.

"Next time the others decide to go out and you want to stay and let your emotions out, can I stay with you?" Robin asked, crossing his fingers behind his back in a silent plea.

Raven thought for a few moments before muttering a quiet "sure." and disappearing in a cloud of black energy.

Just as Raven disappeared, Starfire burst through the main doors, dripping wet "friend!" she cried happily, spotting Robin standing in the middle of the room with a small grin gracing his features "We have returned!"

"Hey Star." he said, smiling brightly at her.

She blushed at his smile "the small droplets of water from the sky have ruined our perfect day out." she exclaimed "But never fear, we shall have the fun day at home! We shall play the video games and watch the TV!"

"Sure Star." Robin said, barely listening to the girl "where are BB and Cyborg?"

"They are in their rooms. Beast Boy is changing his clothes for they are wet and Cyborg is doing the drying off for he does not want to gather the evil rust!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh." Robin said "well perhaps you should get changed, you might catch a cold in those wet clothes and we don't want that." he said kindly.

"Yes dear friend Robin, you are right!" she said, smiling happily, convinced his concern for her health was a sign of his affection "I will do the changing of the clothes immediately." With that, she flew out of the door and headed up to her own room, smiling brightly as she flew.

Moments later, the other two male titans appeared in the room, muttered a small 'hi' to Robin and raced over to the GameStation, eager to play. Not long after, Starfire returned and sat near the boys, cheering Cyborg and Beast Boy on whilst continually watching Robin, blushing every time their eyes met. All the while however, Robin's mind was in another room with another girl, one whose smile was enchanting and whose voice could make Robin's heart do summersaults in his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up but I've been a busy beaver. I still am! However now I have the added bonus of being able to write the story whilst in bed...on my new laptop!!! WOO!!! I don't have the internet on the laptop yet, I need to get a few updates and to get a second internet port in the house but as soon as I do, I'll be quidsin! And when I save enough pennies... I'll get WIFI!

Anyway, now that I have this laptop, expect more updates cos I can write even when I don't feel like sitting in front of the main PC in the cold hallway!

Much love to all those who reviewed my last chapter:

Deth Haunts

Otakualways

Rikku The Legendary Guardian

robraefan

ravenslair

serasvictoria666

Alisa H

SelfHatred

SouthernLover

Mr Makulu

Itachi Baby

Zarola

nana

Thank you all so so so so so much for all of your kind words, I appreciate the time you take to review my story, every review rocks so hard and I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story so far! I sincerely hope this chapter meets expectations!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews! Oh and as a side note, all that I wrote about Azarath and Trigon and stuff is not true (I think) I don't actually know too much about Azarath or Trigon so I made up my own stuff just to make the story more interesting! I guess we could consider that as my own but oh well! Anyway, please review!!!

S'laters!


	7. Games

**A/N: I know its been sooooooooo long since I last updated this its just I was hit by a nasty wave of Writer's Block! But today a miracle happened, I was sat studying and I suddenly had a vision, I saw the next chapter! Well of course I had to stop studying and write this; an hour it took me! And I quite like this one**** though I feel the beginning is a bit rocky! Hopefully I'm over this writer's block thing now, you think they'd make some kind of tablet or medicine you could take when suffering from writer's block, it would really help, you know, like cough medicine or something 'Take this three times a day and you should be fine in a week'! Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

**Remember, I don't actually own anything.**

* * *

**Shades of Blue**

**_Chapter Seven: Games_**

"GUYS!" a voice yelled out, echoing through the tower "THERE'S NO FOOD IN THE TOWER!"

"Shut up Beast Boy." Raven said moodily to the green teen who was knelt in front of the open door of a cupboard "Do you want to deafen us?"

"Well, no not really." Beast Boy replied sheepishly

"And there must be food, we only just went shopping!" Cyborg exclaimed from where he sat on the couch beside Raven, playing a videogame

"Actually Cyborg, we went food shopping about a month ago." Raven replied, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"We went 1 month, 5 days and 8 hours ago." Starfire said, smiling at the metallic man before her, pleased with her ability to so accurately remember when they had last gone shopping "Friend Beast Boy is right in exclaiming that there is no food as we have probably eaten most of it."

"There must be something." Cyborg said adamantly, pausing his game and heading into the kitchen. He began searching through all the cupboards and the fridge, pulling out mouldy half eaten pieces of food and blue furry objects which looked as though they could have walked out of their hiding places themselves. "Here you could eat this." Cyborg said, holding up a furry brown object.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, afraid to touch the furry object.

"It's a Kiwi." Cyborg said, smiling brilliantly, pleased with himself for finding something to eat.

"Uh Cy … that's not a kiwi, it has eyes." Beast Boy pointed out, taking a step back away from Cyborg.

Cyborg squealed in shock and threw the furry thing away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked, ducking below the furry flying thing as he walked through the doorway into the room, carrying a pile of papers in his hands.

"Apparently a kiwi with eyes." Raven replied, smiling discretely at Robin as he entered. Robin smiled back at her and headed over to the couch to sit beside h- to sit on the _couch_, his choice on where to sit had nothing to do with who was sitting nearest.

"But it might have been food once." Beast Boy added

"Robin there's no food in the tower." Cyborg said to Robin, who ignored Beast Boy's first comment.

"Well go get some then." He replied logically, sitting down at the dining room table and proceeding to thumb through the papers he had with him.

"Do we have to?" Beast Boy whined, not wanting to go to the grocery store, he remembered only too well what happened last time; everyone had left the store covered in pieces of meat and tofu and a Raven pissed off enough to melt random parking meters as she walked passed them.

"If you want to eat, yes you do have to." Robin replied, rolling his eyes behind his mask at Beast Boy.

"Fine." Beast Boy huffed "Let's go."

"Oh yes dear friend, let us go and do the marvellous shopping of groceries!" Starfire exclaimed happily, jumping madly into the air "You will join us yes Robin?"

"Er, no Star, I have to go through these papers and sort out a few important things." Robin replied nonchalantly, looking out of the corner of his eye at Raven as he spoke; not that anyone could see this though, his mask covered his eyes as usual. It had been a couple of months since he had walked in on her dancing and she had promised him he could stay with her the next time she was alone, and he felt certain she would not go shopping with the other three so this was his chance to be alone with her, see her relaxed and free.

Starfire pouted as Robin said this and she unhappily turned away from him to Raven "Will you come dear friend Raven?"

"No." was Raven's stark reply "You remember what happened last time, I think me coming would be unwise."

"Yes, perhaps you are right dear friend." Starfire agreed, remembering all too well what happened the last time Raven went shopping with them. "It is just you, friend Beast Boy and I then!" she exclaimed, looking up at Cyborg.

The three teens walked out of the room, leaving Robin and Raven sat upon the couch in silence.

After the roar of the T-car's engine had faded into silence, Robin put down his papers and eagerly turned to Raven with a bright smile upon his face "So…" he said expectantly.

"So what?" she asked, barely glancing up from her page to look at him.

"What do you want do?" he asked, trying to reign in his eagerness.

"Read my book." She replied "In silence."

"That's it, that's all you want do?" he asked confused "Don't you even want go and change out of you uniform into something more comfortable?"

"I will, in a minute." She replied.

"But I-"

"Robin hush!" she interrupted angrily "Let me finish this page and then I'll do something."

Robin sat in moody silence as she continued to read her page, wishing she would hurry up and finish so he could see her relaxed and completely at ease once again, like he had seen her back when he had walked in on her dancing.

"Ok I'm done." She said, sighing and folding the corner of her page down. She placed the book onto the coffee table in front of her and disappeared in a wave of dark energy. She reappeared moments later beside Robin, making him jump slightly. He looked at her and saw that she had changed out of her usual uniform and now wore a red off the shoulder jumper and a flared pair of blank pants. She wore no shoes, just fluffy black socks and she had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail so that wisps of hair fell around her face.

"Feeling cold?" he asked, noticing the thickness of the jumper she was wearing.

"Robin, its February, of course I'm feeling cold." She replied sarcastically "It doesn't help that the damn central heating system is broken… again!"

"Well we could do something to warm ourselves up." He said casually, smiling mischievously at her.

"Like what?" she asked skeptically, if Robin said what she thought he was going to say, then she would slap him (though there was a part of her that felt she might just go along with the idea – she blamed Lust, the emotion in nevermore was going crazy at Raven's thoughts.)

"We could play a game." He replied, smiling at her. Raven sighed quietly in relief (though Lust sighed in despair).

"A game?" she asked, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Yeah you know, like I don't know tag or hide and seek." He replied thinking of other games he used to play as a child, back when times weren't so tough.

"Oh." She said, weighing out the pros and cons of playing games such as these.

"We could always play Stankball." He said, referring to the game Beast Boy and Cyborg had invented quite some time ago "I remember you being fond of that one."

"Robin, I'm about as fond of Stankball as I am of syphilis." She replied sarcastically.

"You've had syphilis?" he exclaimed in shock.

"No, I've never had syphilis, it was an expression." Raven said, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. This was a side of Robin she had never seen before; perhaps he had taken something which was affecting his brain.

"Oh right." He said, feeling completely stupid for assuming she had had syphilis "Sorry. So do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah, a game would be fun." She replied, smiling brightly at him "You pick which one."

"Ok erm …. how about …. tag!" he exclaimed, hitting her shoulder and leaping up off the couch "Come and tag me Raven!"

Raven leaped up off the couch and lunged for him but he was too quick for her and he side stepped out of the way. She spun round and headed back towards him, stalking him slowly like a cat stalks its prey.

"You can't catch me." He said cockily, smiling at her.

She didn't bother to reply, instead she raced towards him, leaping at the last second, readying herself to crash into the boy before her. He took another side step however this time he wasn't quick enough and Raven managed to grab his arm. "TAG!" she screamed in triumph.

"Tag!" he replied back, quickly tapping her on the shoulder and moving away. "You gotta be quicker than that Raven." He said as he nimbly leapt over the couch.

Now the couch stood as a barrier between Raven and Robin. Raven slowly began to stalk towards the end of the couch, wanting to get round to be on the same side as Robin however for every step she took one way, he took one in the opposite direction and before long they were practically running around the couch in circles in much the same was as is seen in cartoons. Had anyone seen Robin and Raven, the two most serious members of the teen titans, running around the couch after one another in such a comical manner, they would have assumed immediately that both were on drugs.

"Ha you can't catch me." Robin called out triumphantly as he ran, secure in the knowledge that Raven was behind him and unable to catch up. Therefore he was taken by surprise when a flurry of red and black smashed into him with a cry of 'Tag!' before rolling away.

"Come catch _me_ now Robin." She said, smiling at him. He raced forwards with an amazing burst of speed and she disappeared from his line of view.

"Hey no fair!" he called out petulantly, sounding like a child to Raven who was standing in the kitchen area of the tower out of view "You can't use your powers to get away!"

"Why not?" she replied, standing up and walking into plain view.

"Because I don't have any powers and its cheating." He said, walking towards her. She slowly walked backwards and away from him. There was a loud thump as she suddenly walked backwards into the wall followed by a quiet groan of 'Ow' as pain shot through her head.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked, forgetting about the game at hand immediately.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed happily as she quickly ran out of the door and up the stairwell away from the living room and him. It took a few moments for him to realize that she had tricked him and had never been injured in the first place.

"That was a dirty trick Raven!" he called out as he raced out of the room and up the stairwell after her. "Don't worry, I'll get you though!"

"No you won't!" came her smug reply from somewhere above him.

He sprinted up the stairs after her, following the sounds of her footsteps and her voice, which would call for him tauntingly every few moments, daring him to come and get her. After what seemed like an age of running up an empty stairwell with no sign of her he finally burst out through a set of doors and into a room where he knew she was.

"I. Know. You're. In. Here." He said through pants, severely worn out from running up so many stairs, too many to actually fit in the tower it seemed to him.

The only reply he got was silence. He hadn't heard anything from her for quite a while now and he was starting to worry. The tower was big and she could be anywhere or worse, something bad could have happened to her.

"Raven, are you in here?" he asked, stepping into the room, it was so dark; he could barely see his hands in front of his face. "Raven?" he asked again, this time sounding slightly anxious.

Suddenly something leapt out of the darkness and into his way screaming "BOO!" Raven screamed as she ran into him, making him jump in fright.

"Raven!" he exclaimed in shock, heart racing in fear.

"How the hell didn't you, the great and fearless leader of the teen titans, sense me behind you and turn to stop me?" she asked in shock for she had been sure he would turn before she hit him, she had seen him do so in battle hundreds of times before.

"I just, I don't know, I didn't sense you." He replied lamely "By the way, tag!"

"Eh I'm bored of tag." She replied shrugging her shoulders "Let's play something else."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Hide and seek." She replied happily, sounding like a child "In the dark!"

"Er … ok." He said, agreeing "I'll hide you come find me."

"OK!" she agreed wholeheartedly, immediately closing her eyes and beginning to count to ten. Robin quickly scrambled away from her and found the first hiding place he could. Once she had finished counting she slowly began to walk forwards, unable to see anything due to the darkness of the room.

She walked in the opposite direction of where Robin hid and he chuckled silently as he watched her feeling her way along the opposite wall. He himself was squeezed between two large objects on this wall and he felt certain she would never find him. Raven was feeling her way along the wall adjacent to where he was now and his breath hitched in trepidation, he could feel her coming closer and he felt nervous, not wanting to be found and therefore have to stumble around in the dark looking for her.

Her hands slid along the wall, getting closer and closer to him now. She was maybe a mere inch or two away from his chest and he could not squeeze into his hiding spot any further, his back was pressed hard against the wall already. Suddenly he felt her hands brushing delicately over his chest and abdomen and he gasped in shock and surprise, enjoying the tingling sensation that went with this touch.

"Found you." She whispered, followed by a smirk which the boy couldn't see. Her hands were still placed upon his torso and he couldn't think straight. Her touch was driving him crazy; he couldn't remember where he was or who he was, all he knew was that he never wanted her to stop touching him. He sighed in displeasure as she removed her hands from his body and barely heard her whisper "It's your turn to find me." He was still lost in her touch.

He snapped back to reality when she stepped away from him and he slid out of his hiding place. His torso tingled from where she had placed her hands and he wished she would touch him again.

Raven noticed Robin seemed slightly spaced out and a million things began to run through her head. Perhaps he hadn't liked her touching him, or maybe he was ashamed that she was winning these games, perhaps she was damaging his ego and she didn't want to upset him. Maybe he was angry at her for some reason. As these thoughts ran through her mind she became increasingly more distraught as the thought of Robin being upset with her was heart wrenching.

"Robin are you ok?" she asked, gently bringing him around from his reverie about her touch.

"Yes I'm fine." He replied, smiling at her in the dark "Go and hide, I'll come find you."

She nodded and stepped away from him as he began to count to ten. She slipped into her hiding place and waited for him to come and find her.

(Half an hour later)

"I found the light switch." Raven exclaimed as she flipped on a switch and the room was suddenly illuminated. Looking around they could see that the room they had been playing hide and seek in for half an hour was actually a bed room, though it looked more like a junk room as it was filled with random knick knacks and other assorted items that didn't have a place in the rest of the tower.

Both Raven and Robin flopped down onto the bed and heaved a great sigh, thoroughly worn out from the game they had been playing.

"Good game." Robin said, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"It was." Raven agreed, lying back against the pillows on the bed.

"You want to play another one?" Robin asked, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head up with his hands.

"You must be joking, I feel as though I'm dying!" she replied "Seriously Robin, instead of doing hand to hand combat for training we should just play tag and hide and seek, it's a real work out!"

"I'll consider it." He said seriously, smiling broadly at her "I tell you what, lets play a game right here!"

"Like what?" she asked confused, not sure what he meant.

"I don't know." He replied "like 'truth or dare' or 'I never'."

"I don't know how to play 'I never'." She said

"Truth or dare it is." He replied happily, looking up at her and smiling broadly.

"Ok fine, truth or dare." She agreed, sighing in defeat. She could sense that he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and had he not been wearing his mask, she would have been right "But nothing too strenuous for dares, I'm too worn out."

"Agreed." He said, nodding "Ok I'll go first. Raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied immediately.

"Ok um …" he said, trying to think of something to ask her "What would you seriously do to me if I called you Rae Rae?"

"I would throw you out of the window and then stop you just before you hit the ground, I would repeat this several hundred times and then I would let you plummet into the sea and I might just hold you there." She replied monotonously.

He looked at her in shock, absorbing her answer. "Ok." He replied, coughing slightly "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" She asked, looking brightly at him.

"truth." He replied.

"What would you do if I called you Robby-poo?" she asked, smiling evilly at him.

"I'd phone Control Freak and tell him to forget about Starfire because you lust after him every day and night and want to be with him right now, then I'd release him from jail and give him exclusive directions to where you are." He replied, smiling evilly at her.

"That's just heartless!" she replied aghast "how could you do that to a fellow team member and friend."

"Call me Robby-poo and I will." He replied innocently.

"Duly noted." She said "I'll never call you Robby-poo.

The game progressed and neither had chosen dare though it didn't matter really, the other could never think of a proper dare anyway in fact, halfway through both had decided they would simply pick truth only anyway. Instead of truth or dare, the game had progressed into one of truth where they were trying to find out as much about one another as possible however as time went by the questions being asked become more and more outrageous and the answers more elaborate and twisted.

However both did find out some amazing truths about one another for example Robin now knew that Raven's hair was naturally purple and that she had once been afraid of pigeons and Raven now knew that it took Robin an hour to get his hair perfect in the mornings and that yes, he did in fact sleep wearing his mask (and not much else he had added, leering at her which had sent both into another fit of laughter).

"Ok, serious question now, what colour are your eyes?" she asked, peering into his eyes as she did so.

"And why should I tell you?" he asked curiously.

"Because you picked truth, I asked you the question and now you must answer truthfully." She replied smirking at him devilishly "Or you could do a forfeit dare, but remember, it's me who's making up the dare, who knows what you'll have to do."

"You make a very good argument." He replied, nodding wisely "Ok, they're blue. Now its my turn to ask _you_ a serious question! Ok so, you've got a secret life, secret emotions, secret friends … do you have a secret boyfriend?"

"No." she replied frankly, blushing as she answered his question. His eyes narrowed as he took in her blush however he knew she wasn't lying, she trusted him enough to tell the truth and he had, after all told her his eye colour.

"Ok Robin, your turn, do you have a secret girlfriend?" she asked, smiling smugly at him.

"Nope." He replied "Good one Rae … ven." He said, adding the last part to her name abruptly as he noticed her looking at him darkly. "You may not have a boyfriend Raven, but you do have a crush, I know you do, I can tell by your blush."

" I don't." she replied nervously, not wanting him to know the truth.

"Now, now Raven, are you lying in 'Truth'?" he asked in a tone similar to that one would use to talk to a very dim child "Perhaps you should do a forfeit dare …"

"Ok ok, yes I do have a crush." She admitted in defeat, knowing for sure she would rather say the truth that do a dare which his twisted mind might think up. "how about you Robin, got a crush?"

"Why yes, I do." He replied, not embarrassed about admitting such a thing to her, though he was a bit wary of her finding out whom his crush was.

"Oh really? Who?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him in shock.

"I'm not telling you." He replied, sticking his tongue out at her petulantly.

"Oh go on! Tell me!" she whined, wanting to know who his secret crush was.

"No!" he replied adamantly.

"Ok I'll guess." She said, ignoring his adamant protests, the game they were playing was long forgotten in light of this new revelation "do I know her?"

"Yes you could say that." He said giving in to Raven, she could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Is she a titan?" Raven asked, mentally going over every female she knew.

"yes." He replied, hoping she would and would not guess at the same time, dreading the fact that she probably would, it was Raven after all. But then, if she knew, would it be so bad?

"Honorary or permanent?" she asked rapidly.

"I'm not answering that." He said, turning away from her.

"Permanent then." She replied

"How do you know that?" he asked, sitting up in shock.

"If she was an honorary titan you would have said so as it would have taken me a lot longer to guess and it's likely I probably would have given up before guessing." She replied logically.

"Clever Raven." He replied, always stunned by just how observant she was, one of the many qualities that had attracted him to her _'No! Must not be distracted'_ he thought, not wanting to slip up and miss a question.

"Ok… Titans East or West?" she asked, having narrowed down the number of females from hundreds to 3 she felt a lot closer to figuring out who his crush was.

"I am definitely not answering that." He replied, very nervous now that she was so close to guessing.

"Ok is it Bumblebee?" she asked.

"no." he replied.

"I didn't think it was. She likes Cyborg I think. Anyway if you two got together it would just be a continual fight for leadership and dominance…catastrophic probably." Raven said logically "ok so …. IT'S STARFIRE!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he said, toppling off the bed in shock, unable to believe that she would jump to such conclusions "Of all people, Starfire? She's like my sister, that's just wrong!"

"Yeah but you know she likes you!" Raven replied, smiling broadly.

"Still, it's just … no, not Starfire." He replied, climbing back on the bed, voice quieter now. He knew she would figure it out, knew she would know his secret, all he had to do was wait for her reaction and hope his heart wouldn't break his chest from beating so fast.

"So if its not Bumblebee and its not Starfire…" she said, afraid of hoping that it might be her, not wanting to even voice this thought let alone hope it may be true "Robin, is there something you want to tell me? Because I mean, there aren't any females left and well…. I mean its ok and all, there's nothing wrong with it, I just didn't think you were…you know…gay."

"What?" he asked in shock, once again almost toppling off the bed.

"Well there aren't any females left so I'd assume it was one of the guys you have a thing for, maybe Speedy or Aqualad and hey that's ok, its understandable I mean they are hot and all-"

"Raven shut up!" he exclaimed, trying to block out the mental pictures of him and Speedy she had put into his brain "It's you! I like you!"

Raven's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe he had said that. She prayed it wasn't a dream and pinched her arm a dozen times, hoping against hope that she would not wake up, like she had all the other times he has confessed his love to her (though the scenarios were never quite like this one.)

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock, eyes wide, voice full of wonder.

"Yes, I am." He replied, looking into her eyes "Look Raven, I don't know if you feel the same for me, but I had to let you know how I feel and its ok if you don't, if you like someone else –"

"Robin, hush, I like you too." She replied happily, not sure whether she wanted to pass out or jump for joy at finding out that the boy whom her heart had pounded for for so long actually liked her back.

"Really?" he asked in shock, stomach filling with butterflies as he spoke.

"Yes really!" she exclaimed happily.

He smiled broadly at her and sat beside her on the bed. He took both of her hands in his and slowly moved forward towards her. Nervously she moved towards him, knowing what was going to happen, dreading and anticipating it all at once. Their lips met and the world drained away. The were no longer sat on a bed in a dusty old room in the titans tower, they were no longer a part of this world, they were in their own world, separated from everyone else, it was just them.

After what seemed like a mere second they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, or at least tried to on Raven's part, Robin's eyes were still hidden behind the mask.

"This is unbelievable." She whispered breathlessly, unable to truly believe that this was her reality.

"I know." He replied, smiling at her "but it's real. It's finally real!"

"Dear friends we're home!" a voice echoed through the tower, startling to two out of their dream like state.

"They're back!" Raven said, sounding slightly panicked. Kissing Robin had caused her to temporarily forget where she was and what was going on around her and she hadn't been able to sense anyone entering the tower "I better go get changed." She said reluctantly, not wanting to leave his embrace.

"Yeah I guess." Robin said, sighing as Raven pulled away.

"This isn't a dream is it Robin?" Raven asked, turning back to him, her eyes full of uncertainty "I'm not going to wake up and find out you don't really like me in that way am I?"

"No Raven, you're not." He replied smiling broadly at her "When you see me next, I will still like you in this way."

She smiled happily at him and disappeared in a wave of dark energy. She landed heavily upon her bed in her own room and sighed happily. She couldn't believe it, Robin, the Boy Wonder, the boy, no, _man_ she had wanted for so long actually liked her back! She let out a small squeal of happiness and leapt off the bed, jumping around the room happily.

A few floors above her, in another room sat Robin. He couldn't believe Raven liked him. This dark, mysterious, beautiful, intelligent goddess liked him. He felt like going onto the roof of the tower and screaming this out to the rest of the world. He squealed… he actually _squealed_ in happiness and could barely prevent himself from jumping around the room.

"Robin, are you up here?" Starfire called out as she opened the door "Dear friend, what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing Star, just looking for something." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What may I ask?" she asked "And do you require assistance?"

"No Star its ok, I don't need it anymore." He said, quickly walking out of the room.

"Robin, are you sure you are ok?" Starfire asked worriedly, she had never seen Robin acting so…oddly before "Have you eaten any of the furry food in the kitchen."

"No Star, I'm fine." Robin replied happily, trying to contain his smile "I've never felt better.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So did you like it? I know it's not February but still it fits better into the story! Also I have a few other things to explain, ok first I know Robin may seem slightly out of character (too happy and whatnot) but its because he's with Raven and I thought that maybe he would just be overwhelmed with happiness as spending alone time with her (remember he really likes her), I know when I'm around someone I have a crush on, I get hyperactive and giggly for no reason, and I figured it would be funny to see Robin like that.**

**Also an observant reviewer (saaski-crys) pointed out that the way they tell each other about their feelings seems too rushed and re-reading it I can see it came off as being like that however when I wrote it like that I didn't intend for it to be so. See Robin wants to tell Raven, he just hasn't before because he's too nervous and obviously, Robin being Robin, hates feeling nervous or showing anyone that nervousness so he just avoids putting himself in such an awkward position altogether. So when she asks him about crushes and stuff he sees it as his way of letting her find out and not having to think up the words for himself, kinda like taking the coward's way! And of course Raven doesn't like lying to Robin, thats why she admits that she has a crush (plus he knew anyway, he's too smart not to notice!). Also Robin got frustrated with her not figuring it out but instead thinking he was gay, thats why he just blurted it out. Sorry if it still seems rush, I just wanted it to seem as though Robin thought _'ok this is my one and only chance I better take it'_ and just jumped right in. You know that feeling where you suddenly get a wave of courage and just want the person you like to know about your feelings so you tell them (usually leading you to later regret it, especially if that person rejects you!)? Well I wanted it to seem as though he was feeling that at that moment in time.**

**And of course once Raven knew Robin liked her she just had to tell him she liked him back, she would have been stupid not to! **

**Anyway I think there's only going to be one more chapter and I have a few good ideas for it! Please review, let me know if you liked it or didn't like it and why!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, there are too many to list right now and thanks to everyone who has put me/my story on their fave/alert lists and also thanks to everyone who's reading it, even if you aren't reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed thie chapter!**


	8. Revelations

**A/N**: Well, here it is, after a looooooooo…..oooong wait, finally, the next chapter is here. I personally don't believe this chapter is as good as my previous ones but at least I managed to burst through the wall of writer's block! So, my dear friends and readers/reviewers: sit back, relax and enjoy the show! (applause)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, nichts, rien. None of this belongs to me (except the plot, and I shall guard it with my life!)

* * *

**Shades of Blue**

_**Chapter eight: Revelations**_

"Then what happened?" An excited voice squealed as her friend recounted the tale of a scene which had occurred earlier.

"Then, we kissed!" her friend replied.

"Oh my god Raven!" Jinx squealed "The story never gets old."

"A fact I am greatly surprised about seeing as I've told you this story a million times over the last two months."

"Wow two months already eh?" Jinx said sounding shocked "So, have you put out yet?"

"Jinx!" Raven replied "Not everything is about sex."

"I take that as a no then." Jinx sighed "So where is he now?"

"He's here." Raven replied "They all are."

"And you risked calling me?" Jinx asked in shock.

"Yeah but they're asleep. Anyway, I haven't spoken to you in ages, it seems like those two bozos never leave the house anymore!" She replied. "I wouldn't have bothered if I'd have known all you were going to do was ask me about me and Robin getting together

"It's just such a good story!" Jinx continued "But you better go before one of them realises it's me you're talking to and you're ousted."

"I guess." Raven sighed "I'll call you later ok." She ended the call and enabled the tracking devices on the phone once more. Suddenly, her door slid open and a brightly coloured entity entered her room.

The entity slinked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss upon her lips.

"Hello gorgeous." Robin whispered, nibbling her ear gently.

"Hey Robin." Raven replied, kissing him "You shouldn't keep coming in here at night. The others will start to get suspicious."

"Don't worry, no-one saw me come in here." Robin said as he gently kissed her neck, sending goose bumps down her spine "They all went to bed."

"But what if someone comes here?" Raven questioned "They'd see you and know what's going on."

"Who's going to come into your room?" Robin asked breathily, his hands encircling her waist, gently caressing her body.

"Anyone could, they always seem to." She replied, trying not to give in to his touches.

"Yes, when you're not here. They know you're here so won't even bother come down here, they're all afraid of you." He continued, barely listening to her as his kisses upon her skin grew more feverish.

"Why are they afraid of me? I'm harmless." She replied, slightly hurt.

"Yes, I know that, but they don't." he replied "They fear you Raven, they're worried you'll blow them to pieces if they speak to you."

"But I won't." Raven replied, still hurt by the situation.

"Then tell them you're secret." He replied matter-of-factly "Now shut up and kiss me."

"But I-" Before Raven could continue, his lips were pressed tightly against hers, devouring her lips. His tongue danced with hers and he pressed his body hard against hers, every curve, every bone matching hers. He pushed against her gently, directing her to the bed behind her. Her legs hit the bed and they toppled upon it, bodies entangled. Hands danced across bodies as the world faded from around them.

An hour later, after the kissing had ceased and a very happy though sexually frustrated Robin had left (once again, she had held back, not wanting to rush the relationship), she led back on her bed and allowed her mind to wander. It hurt to know that her team mates feared her. She knew they used to, but she'd hoped, she'd fooled herself into believing they didn't feared her anymore. But they still did. She had known deep down they still did, they didn't know the truth; they didn't know she was safe. They still considered her as a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. That night she decided to do something she never thought she would do, she would let them know, and she had a plan.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Yo titans!" Cyborg called out as he entered the living room "Where the hell are you guys?"

"What do you want Cyborg?" Raven asked, materialising before him in the living room. The others followed suit, ready to hear what Cyborg had to tell them.

"I'm off to Titan's East tower, they need a few electronic things repaired." He said "Any of y'all wanna come with?"

"Dude I'll come!" Beast Boy said energetically, raising his hand and bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. He was eager to see the other members of the team and escape from the mundane tower for a while.

"And I will journey with you dear friends!" Starfire said excitedly.

"What about you two?" Cyborg asked, looking pointedly at the birds "You coming? Or you gonna spend another afternoon in the tower alone, just you two?" his voice held a tone of suspicion.

"No, we're going to come with you." Raven said adamantly, glancing briefly at Robin. He could see she had something planned by the look in her eyes.

"Well that's a change." Cyborg said, slightly surprised "Come on then, lets go."

They all headed down into the garage and climbed into the T-car before speeding off towards the tower.

After what seemed like forever driving, they eventually drove passed the 'Welcome to Steel City' sign and headed towards the large building protruding from the rock outcrop. They headed through the tunnel towards the garage beneath the tower and were greeted by the members of Titans East.

"Hey guys." Bumblebee said as they stepped out of the car "Oh it's nice to see all of you here for once. It seems like its been forever since I've seen you two." She said, looking pointedly at Robin and Raven.

Raven held back a blush at the knowing looks that passed between the team members. It seemed they all suspected something was occurring between her and Robin; all but Starfire, Beast Boy and the two youngest members Mas y Menos.

"So, what's the problem?" Cyborg asked, walking over to Bumblebee. Immediately they launched into a conversation regarding the electrical system of the tower and the problems they had been having.

"Well that conversation is too technical for me." Beast Boy said, turning to Aqualad "You got anything to eat in here?"

"We have fish tacos!" Speedy said, purposely to see Aqualad's reactions. Before anyone could stop him, Aqualad raced after Speedy, ready to hurt him for being so insensitive and stupid. Beast Boy followed the two out of the room, enjoying the battle which proceeded. Mas y Menos, Starfire, Raven and Robin where the only ones left in the garage now. Starfire nervously squirmed as Mas y Menos watched her with hawk-like intensity, their eyes trained upon her.

"I believe I will go and find friends Beast Boy, Speedy and Aqualad. Perhaps they will have stopped the fighting about the tacos of fish by now." She hastily exited the garage with Mas y Menos on her heels.

"Ok Raven, tell me why we came." Robin said, rounding on her the minute they were alone.

"Change of scenery." She replied before charging forward and kissing him passionately.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, pushing her away "Anyone could have seen us!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" She replied, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Well no, but I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us because they'd know about you're secret then." Robin replied, trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Maybe they finally need to know." Raven replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked, holding her at arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"I dunno." Raven replied "It might be nice if they knew, maybe they wouldn't be afraid of me then."

"Well come on then, lets go tell them." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door.

"No!" she said. "I'm not just going to tell them. I have an idea; I want them to know everything."

"Are you sure Raven?" Robin asked, not wanting her to realise this was a personal mistake at a later date.

"Yes, it's the right time to do it Robin, and they need to know." Raven replied "I need them to stop fearing me. These are the people I trust the most, and I want them to know everything about me. It's time they knew."

"Ok then." Robin said, a smile playing across his lips "So, how are we going to accomplish this?"

"Lets go upstairs shall we." She said, leading him by the hand up the stairs and into the main tower. They entered the main room and headed towards the large couch where Beast Boy, Starfire and Mas y Menos sat watching Aqualad and Speedy arguing.

"Hey! Guys!" Robin called out as he came in "What the hell is going on? It's like a circus in here."

"Pretty Boy here keeps going on and on about fish tacos." Aqualad said venomously

"And fish boy here can't take a joke." Speed retorted.

"Give it a rest, you're like an old married couple." Raven said, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Sorry Raven." They both said, looking anywhere but at her. For some reason, they always felt like children around her. She could reduce them to simpering nine year olds whose mother had just threatened them with a spanking.

She grasped Robin's hand in hers and led him over to the couch. Both sat down heavily upon it and Raven laced her fingers with his, pulling his hand into her lap as she did so. Both Aqualad and Beast Boy noticed this however neither of them mentioned it. The others were too preoccupied to notice.

"So, what's on TV then?" Beast Boy asked, turning to Speedy who flipped the TV on.

"Nothing apparently." He replied, flipping from channel to channel, searching for something to watch. For the next hour or so, they sat in silence, watching bits of TV shows, though nothing caught their attention.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Cyborg and Bumblebee entered the room, still talking about the tower and its operating systems.

"Everything sorted out?" Robin asked as the two sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Yeah all's well within this tower thanks to Cyborg!" Cyborg said victoriously "See…when there's trouble, you know what to do…CALL CYBORG!" he punched the air triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah Sparky you did good!" Bumblebee said, stroking his ego "What would we do without you?"

"Well you'd probably be without electricity and overrun by villains at the moment." He replied, revelling in the moment.

"So," Bumblebee said, turning from Cyborg, bored with his continued boasting "What are you guys up to."

"Watching TV." A chorus of five voices answered.

"Oh, anything good?" she asked, settling back into the couch.

"Not really." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh." Bumblebee said, looking around at the rest of the team members. It was then that she noticed Raven and Robin's clasped hands. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity, unable to believe what she was truly seeing. She nudged Cyborg gently and he turned to look at her. He followed her gaze and his eyes settled upon their clasped hands as well. He stared curiously at them, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

They watched as Robin's thumb gently caressed the back of Raven's hands. Her fingers clutched his tighter and she looked at him out of the corner of eye, smiling slightly as she did. Both Cyborg and Bumblebee were privy to this show of affection.

Raven could feel their eyes trained upon her and she knew they could see what was going on. This was what she had wanted to happen from the beginning, she wanted them to see her, wanted them to know what was happening.

On the other side of the couch, both Cyborg and Bumblebee couldn't comprehend what was happening between the two. Although they had suspected something was occurring, they had no idea it was as serious as was being proclaimed by the affectionate display.

They watched as Raven released Robin's hand from her grasp and placed her hand upon his thigh. Their eyes then widened as they watched her move her hand delicately in smooth circles around his thigh; a touch which was obviously laced with sexual promises. Robin's hand moved slowly onto her knee, disappearing underneath the cloak which was wrapped around her body. They watched as his hand slowly began to move over her knee, dancing higher and higher.

"Hey man, what are you doing!?" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat and bearing down on Robin.

"Cyborg, what the hell?" Robin exclaimed defensively.

"What the hell are you doing touch Raven like that!" he exclaimed angrily, unhappy regarding the way Robin had been touching her.

"What business is that of yours?" Robin replied viciously, not enjoying the accusatory tone Cyborg was using "I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Yo Sparky back off." Bumblebee exclaimed, standing up and getting in between the two, causing Cyborg to take a step back.

"Lay off Bee, you saw how he was touching her." Cyborg said angrily.

"And? She's an adult Cy, she doesn't need you to protect her or anything." Bumblebee said "You're not her father,"

"No, I'm better than him." Cyborg said, looking menacingly at Bumblebee for bringing Trigon up. "What the hell is going on Rae?"

"Cyborg, calm down." Raven said, looking up at him. "There's a good explanation for what just occurred here. There's no need for you to go flying off the handle."

"Go on then, explain it to me." Cyborg said, putting his hands on his hips. It took all of Raven's efforts to not laugh at him at that moment. He looked like a mother who had just found her child with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Well, I guess, the best way I can explain what happened is like this." With that, she turned to Robin, grasped his shoulders in her hands, pushed him against the sofa and pressed her lips against his kissing him passionately. The others watched in shock as Raven, the previously considered Ice Princess, devoured the Boy Wonder in front of her.

The others watched as she kissed him, waiting for her emotions to start destroying the tower. They were unable to believe what was truly happening. Although they had suspected something was occurring, they had no idea this was it.

Finally, Raven tore herself away from Robin and turned to her team mates. She took in the looks of shock upon their faces, the wide eyes, the open mouths.

Aqualad suddenly broke the silence "Speedy, you owe me ten bucks!"

"Aww! I was sure she was gonna go for Beast Boy." Speedy replied, pulling out a ten dollar bill from an inside pocket and handing it to Aqualad.

"You guys had a bet on who I'd date?" Raven asked in mild shock.

"Yup." Aqualad replied "I had Robin, Speedy bet Beast Boy, Beast Boy bet it was gonna be me and Starfire bet it was Speedy."

"Well at least you made some money I guess." Raven replied "huh, if I'd have known we would have told you guys sooner."

"Hang on, what do you mean? How long have you been together?" Asked Aqualad

"Erm…well, two months." Raven replied.

"WHAT?" five voices called out in unison along with two other voices calling out "Qué?"

"Dude, I knew something was going on between you two but I just thought you were doing some boring research stuff." Beast Boy said in shock "I had no idea you guys were doing, well, **it**."

"Well, Beast Boy, we weren't doing, as you so childishly put it, it." Raven replied

"Not for lack of trying." Robin muttered, smirking as she playfully slapped him

"But yes, we were going out." Raven continued, scowling at Robin.

"So you, and friend Robin, have been doing the dating?" Starfire asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Oh, Star yeah." Raven replied gently, knowing her friend was hurt over this. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just that, well, we were trying to keep it secret and all."

"It is fine friend." She replied in a pinched tone "I understand the need to keep a secret, but I thought we were friends. I believed you would tell me the secret of you and dear fri- Robin."

"Look Star, I'm sorry."

"No Raven, it is ok, I do understand. I trusted you with my secret, I believe you do remember that secret am I correct?" Starfire said pointedly, looking angrily at Raven.

"Yes Starfire, I remember."

"I trusted you with that secret, and even though you knew about the secret, you went and did the act of betrayal and then kept the secret from me." Starfire said, standing up off the couch "I will be leaving to go home now. Goodbye dear friends, I shall see you again." She stormed out of the room and flew off up into the sky, heading back to Jump City.

"Oh fuck." Raven exclaimed sadly. Starfire's words had struck a nerve with her. She didn't realise her friend would be so hurt regarding this, she thought she would be pleased for her. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to Robin who wrapped her in his arms, comforting her.

"OK HOLD IT!" Beast Boy exclaimed, standing up and waving his hands wildly in the air "What the hell is going on? Why the hell haven't we been blown to pieces? The last time you dated someone was Malchior and you couldn't control your powers. And NOW you're sad and things aren't going Ka-boom!"

"Yeah Rae, what's going on?" Cyborg cut in "It is kinda strange. So come on, you got some 'splanin to do."

"Ok well, I can…show emotions." Raven said her fingers twiddling nervously. She was met with silence so she continued with her tale. She told them about Trigon and his relapsed hold on her. She detailed her emotional path and Robin's eventual discovery. With her tale told, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Wow Rae, you went through all of that alone." Cyborg said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid I guess, I don't really know." Raven replied, rubbing her neck nervously. "And then when Robin found out I knew I had to tell you guys, I wasn't afraid anymore. I hope you guys aren't too mad."

"Of course not Rae, I just wish you'd told us." Cyborg continue

"Well, that's a weight off my shoulders." She said turning to Robin and kissing him sweetly.

"Well…not completely." Beast Boy said "Now you have to go and talk to Starfire."

"You're right." Raven replied, standing up off the couch "I'm gonna go back now and talk to her whilst you guys are here, so its just me and her ok, we can have some female time,"

"Ok sweet." Robin said, standing up and kissing her. She kissed him back before disappearing in a portal of black energy.

"Dude this is gonna take some getting used to." Beast Boy said, leaning back into the couch.

"What is?" Robin questioned, looking at the green teen before him.

"You two, watching you kiss and stuff." Beast Boy said dejectedly.

"Look Beast Boy, I'm sorry ok, I know you liked her." Robin said "I just- I mean she's- I can't even explain how I feel. I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us, we are team mates after all and we need to be able to work together unimpeded."

"Yeah dude, no hard feelings." Beast Boy replied "I personally think she could have chosen better but you know, she'll realise eventually." He said, smiling brilliantly at Robin. He squealed in shock as a pillow hit him squarely in the face.

**BACK AT TITANS WEST TOWER**

"Starfire, where are you?" Raven called out, walking through the tower, heading for Starfire's room. She assumed she would be here after a quick sweep of the living room, training room and roof had revealed nothing. She knocked once upon the door and waited.

After a few moments, the door slid open, and a red eyed Starfire stood before her. "May I help you Raven?" She asked coldly.

"Star can we talk?" Raven asked pleadingly.

"I suppose so." Starfire replied, stepping aside and allowing Raven to enter her room. Raven blinked rapidly as she entered the room. The brightness of the walls blinded her and she was unable to focus upon anything else for a few moments. The walls were brilliant pink as was every other object in the room from Starfire's duvet to her closet, woodwork and doors.

"Look Starfire, I just-"

"No Raven, please, you will listen to me for the moment." Starfire replied, silencing Raven. "I trusted you with my secret. I told you I was in love with Robin and you did not even consider my feelings when you pursued a relationship with him. You knew I was in love with the boy and yet you went after him regardless of how I felt."

"No Starfire, that's where you're wrong." Raven replied "I did consider you. Ever night for the past two months I've worried about how you'd react to this and whether I was doing the right thing or not."

"Well you were not." Starfire replied coldly.

"Starfire, listen to me. I considered breaking up with Robin more times than you could imagine. Every time I thought about it, I burst into tears. I don't cry Starfire and yet the thought of not being with Robin made me cry. I can't describe how I feel towards him." Raven said, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I never knew you loved him dear friend."

"No you never knew because you never allowed me to talk about my feelings." Raven replied "I tried to tell you so many times but you never listened. Always talking about how much you care for him. I don't want to lose him Starfire, I think Robin and I have something worth fighting for but if it means I lose you as a friend then I will leave him. It will hurt, and I may just go back to being emotionless once more, but if that's what it takes then so be it."

"No dear friend I do not wish for that." Starfire suddenly said, engulfing her friend in a hug, not one of her usual bone crushing ones but a soothing one, full of compassion "I wish for you to be happy. I am sorry for being selfish; I realise you do truly want to be with Robin. Please do not cry and do not leave him because of me."

"Thanks Starfire." Raven said, wiping away her tears as she did "Sorry for this, I'm being stupid."

"It is ok dear friend, it is best you let out the emotion." Starfire said, suddenly she realised what she had just said "Dear friend, you can show the emotion without damage being done?"

"Yes Star, I can." Once again, Raven launched into her tale, depicting what had happened to her female team mate and close friend. After hours of talking, Raven finally left Starfire's room and headed towards her own. She slipped through the doorway and sidled towards her bed, sitting heavily upon it as she did.

Everything finally felt right with her. Her friends knew her secret and she had Robin, her boyfriend. Things finally seemed to be settling down around her and for once, she could rest easily.

* * *

**A/N:** SO that's it my dearies, that is chapter Eight. Only one more chapter to go and my story is done! Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or even if you didn't, review and let me know! I know this chapter may have seemed rushed and I apologise for that. I've been having Writer's Block for quite a while now (cue the violins). Oh well, review please!

Cheerio for now!


	9. The Grande Finale

**A/N**: Well, here it is, the very very last chapter of my story. Can you believe it, after over a year, it's finally over. I'm finally done with this. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction as was the rest of the story (fingers crossed)!!

Disclaimer: Once again, for the last time, I OWN NOTHING but the plot…unfortunately:(

* * *

**Shades of Blue**

_**Chapter **__**nine: The Grande Finale**_

It had been three months since Raven had revealed her secret to her team mates. They had become accustomed to her emotions being on show. They enjoyed seeing her laughing and smiling along with them and they were amazed to find out she was actually pretty good at playing on the game station. She managed to beat Cyborg immediately and even though he described it as beginner's luck, she managed to beat him in six consecutive rounds before he finally gave up, mumbling something about cheats and disappearing from the room.

Things had also improved between her and Starfire. No longer did the girl feel envious and hurt regarding the situation. Instead, she embraced it, she loved the fact that two of her closest friends had found love with one another and she could trust that the other was safe. Her and Raven had grown extremely close due to Raven's emotional freedom and a strong bond of trust had formed.

This bond was so strong she had risked telling Starfire about her friendship with Jinx. The girl had surprisingly been overjoyed by this news and had immediately demanded they all journeyed to the Mall of Shopping for a girly day out; a day which Raven had surprisingly enjoyed immensely.

Her relationship with Robin had progressed amazingly. Their feelings for one another had grown from mere puppy love to something indescribably amazing. She did not doubt the fact that she loved him and she believed he loved her too. That's why she was here tonight, in her room, waiting for him.

Candles were spread intricately across the room filling it with a luminous yet soft glow bringing a romantic atmosphere to the room. Fresh black bed sheets covered the bed, the duvet pulled back invitingly. She herself was dressed for the occasion in a silky black negligee which both Jinx and Starfire had insisted she buy on their trip to the mall. They had insisted it complimented her curves amazingly and, as Jinx so bluntly put it Robin would enjoy it so much he would 'come in his pants' before she even touched him. She herself felt strange in the silky material and believed it had looked a lot better on the shop mannequin than her but both Starfire and Jinx could be surprisingly persuasive.

There was a knock on the door and she spun round, walking towards the door as she did "Raven, its me, Robin."

She sighed in anticipation "Come in." The door slid open and Robin slipped through into her room.

"Are you sure we should be meeting in here at night? Don't you think the others will be suspicious?" Robin asked "I mean, I had to dodge Starfire on the way up here, she seemed a bit off, she kept giggling at me and giving me these knowing looks. It was odd…" he said, trailing off as he suddenly noticed the ambiance of the room.

"Raven, what's going on? Is there a problem with the bulb in your room, do you want me to change it?" He asked

"No Boy Blunder, it's meant to be like this." Raven smirked at him. He looked back at her and for the first time that night, he truly noticed what she was wearing. He took in the sight of her in a black negligee that hugged her perfect curves, accentuating them amazingly. The soft candlelight danced across her skin, making her skin seem ethereal, perfect.

"Wow Raven, you look…amazing." Robin replied breathlessly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You think so?" She asked "Good enough to maybe…sleep with." She continued nonchalantly.

"Yeah of cou- wait what?" he asked in shock, unable to truly believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure Raven?"

"Yes Robin." Raven replied "We've been together for almost six months and I really have strong feelings for you. I believe it's the right time for me and you to consummate our love."

"You wanna have sex…with me?" He asked, still in shock.

"Well there's no other Robin around is there." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh god Raven I've been waiting to do this with you since the first day we met." He said, rushing towards her and capturing her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, hands dancing across her body. She pulled back and led him towards her bed. She sat down upon the bed and motioned for him to come towards her. He crawled across the bed towards her and continued to kiss her, gently lowering her until she lay flat on her back, Robin's body pressed upon her.

Gently he removed her clothes, kissing her skin delicately as he did so. Before long, both lay beside one another completely clothesless.

"Raven, are you sure about this? Because there's still time to turn around, I don't want to pressure you." Robin said, hoping she wouldn't say no but willing to stop immediately if she did.

"I'm sure Robin, this is what I want." Raven replied completely sure.

Robin nodded and kissed her. He then pulled back and reached up towards his eyes. A moment later, he moved his hands away from his face and Raven was looking deeply into the most amazing deep blue eyes she had ever seen. They were endless pools of blue and she was unable to tear her eyes away from them.

"No one has ever seen my eyes before." He said quietly "I want you to see just how much I love you."

He then leant back down and continued to kiss her gently, caressing her skin as he did so. Both gave in to their desires, exploring each other's body for the first time; devouring each other, _loving_ each other. Both felt complete, full of joy and wonder as pleasure mounted between the two. And when they were done, when the last waves of fireworks and ecstasy had passed, lying in each other's arms, Raven knew this was meant to be.

They would have their happy ending.

* * *

**A/N:** SO that's it my dearies, this is the end. I know it was a relatively short chapter but it's more of an epilogue than anything else. It's been a long and bumpy road my dears, full of many plot holes, writer's block and re-write after re-write. But the reviews from all of you have made these problems worth it. I had no idea so many of you would actually enjoy my story! It's amazing really, I thought it would be a flop and I wouldn't get any reviews but all of you proved me wrong. I appreciate all the reviews I've received, all the people who had placed me or my story on their favourites list and just, everyone who read the story in general, even those who didn't make it past the first few chapters. Who knows, maybe one day I'll write a sequel, I do have a few ideas so keep an eye out!!

So, for the final time, I bid you adieu! So long and goodnight! Take care! Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
